


Bridge Lullaby

by ellie_downs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I posted this once and deleted it but now I'm going to finish it. Just hang on with me, I'll get it eventually people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_downs/pseuds/ellie_downs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addie meets a stranger on the bridge the day HYDRA attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos all around her, Addie ran with the crowd away from the explosions. Cowering underneath the nearest car she prayed that she wouldn’t be hurt. She thought today was going to be a normal day but apparently the world had another plan for her today. Reaching in her pocket for her phone she comes up empty. “Shit,” she whispers to herself just as the car she is sitting beside gets hit. As the car catches fire beside her, Addie screams and goes to get up as a heavy weight is pressed down on her. As she pushes up the force continues to grow heavier. The hand that comes down on her mouth surprises her. 

“Be quiet or they will hear you.” The dark haired stranger releases his grip on her and slowly begins to ease off of her. After doing a quick scan of the area, her dark haired savior removes himself off of her, putting his hand out to help her up. Placing her hand in his, Addie begins to push off the ground but the sharp pain shooting through her hip stops her. Knowing that she was hit in the explosion she tries to hide her pain but it doesn’t work. The dark haired stranger is on the ground next to her lifting her shirt to find the source of her pain. 

“твою мать.” Scooping Addie up into his arms he ran into the nearest building. Wincing in pain as he sat her on the tabletop, she goes to reach for her hip but he swats her hand away. “Don’t touch it, you don’t want to make it worse. You’ve been burned pretty badly and I don’t want you to infect the area. I’m going to go try and find something to clean it up with. Please just stay here and don’t move.” Pulling away, he walked towards the back of the building. 

Even though Addie wanted to survey the area herself, the look in his eyes kept her from doing anything. Scanning the building she noticed that it was an office building. Surely it wouldn’t be hard to find a first aid kit in here so her stranger shouldn't be gone long. 

As he walked back into the room with a box in his hand Addie took him in. His dark hair looked like it needed a good wash and whatever black substance was around his eyes had smeared down into his face. It wasn’t until now that she realized he was deck out in armor and guns. Slowly as fear sunk in she continued her observation of him. The way he walked was calculated signaling that he was some sort of military person. The one thing that struck her as frightening was when she got to his arms. One was covered in black and the other was metal with a red star on the shoulder. 

The closer he got the more concerned Addie grew. The language he has spoken in earlier and his accent weren’t familiar and his entire persona gave off a threatening vibe. She hadn’t noticed early because of all the chaos but now as he began working on her burn she could feel the fear setting in. Glancing around the room, Addie searched for possible ways to get out after he was done. Even though the streets were dangerous she knew they would be safer than staying in here with her stranger. 

The clearing of a throat shook her out of her thoughts. Looking down Addie found her burn was cleaned and dressed. Glancing upward at her stranger she found him staring down at her. The grim look on his face made her want to jump off the table and run. 

“Thank you for fixing me up,” Addie could hear her own voice shaking as she moved to get off the table. She was scooting slowly to the edge when strong arms lifted her back into the middle of the table. 

“I told you not to move. I can tell that you are still in pain. You don’t have to fear me. I won’t hurt you. Besides, you aren’t my target.” Turning away he began to pack up the contents of the first aid kit. 

“I’m not your target? What is that supposed to mean? All the damage on the street was caused by you!” Addie began to get off the table again. This time when he went to reach for her, she moved faster and began to walk towards the door. Reaching for the door handle she heard him yell at her to stop. Normally she wouldn’t have taken orders from someone she had just met, but the fact that she was in the same room as someone who could cause so much destruction scared her. 

“You’re not my target because Captain America is. That’s what I mean, he is my mission. Yes all the damage was caused by me and my men.” Turning back to him, Addie could see that even though he had a mission, his eyes were filled with guilt and confusion. He didn’t want to be doing this. He knew it was wrong but he didn’t have another choice. 

Addie wanted to laugh at the situation she had gotten herself into but didn’t think that it was the proper time. She knew how bad it was to feel guilt for something you couldn’t control, she’d experienced it for a great part of her life. “Well, I don’t know what to do with that information but I have to say I’m kind of glad that you weren’t aiming for me, but I still got hit in the crossfire. Can’t say I’m to happy with that. So..” Addie looked down, kicking imaginary dirt around on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short. I'll try and make them longer.

“I didn’t want to.” Addie barely caught the words as they tumbled out of his mouth. She turned to see his pained face. It was like someone had switched a flip and now he knew the extent of his actions. Suddenly an explosion went off outside of the door. The next thing she knew, Addie was face down on the floor again with the weight of the stranger on her. Pulling her off the ground, he made a quick survey of the room before pushing her into the closest room to them. Just her luck it was a tiny supply closet. Reaching up and flicking on the light, Addie looked into his eyes for the first time. The soft blue eyes paled in comparison to the hard lines of his face. Up close the pain was noticeable in his look. As his blue eyes met her stare Addie’s breath hitched in her throat. She knew this wasn’t a good time but even under his rough look she knew she was attracted to him. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she opened her mouth to say something when his gloved hand covered her mouth. Making the “shh” motion, her stranger reached to flick off the light. Just then Addie her the mumble of voices outside the closet. 

“Search the whole place. This is the only building that is left on the block that we haven’t searched. If he is in here detain him as fast as possible with minimal damage to you both. Call me and I will bring him in.” The gruff voice barked out orders as feet shuffled around. 

Screeching above her broke Addie from her concentration on the voices as she was lifted into the air. Soon after she was place on a flat surface she felt the stranger next to her. The unpleasant smell of mold was the only sense Addie had of the place she was in. She hoped they were in some sort of an air duct and could quickly find a way out of the building. She knew she didn’t want to be stuck in the same place as the men searching for her stranger any longer than necessary. Sure enough, as soon as the stranger made sure everything was secure around them, they were on the move. Since she didn’t know where she was going she stayed close to him as he made his way around the building. 

As they continued along the path to what she hoped was safety, Addie figured she would fill the silence. “So do I ever get to know your name or should I just refer to you as the stranger?” Adding a chuckle so he would know she was kidding, she waited for his answer. 

“I don’t know what my name is. Mostly they just call me the soldier. The man on the bridge called me Bucky though. I don’t know who that is. You can call me stranger if you want to though.” Quickening his pace, Addie assumed they were getting closer to safety. A few feet in front of them, she saw a small light. Hoping they could get there before the men looking for her stranger, she followed as fast as she could.

Once they reached the light, her stranger secured the area then lifted the slat of foam that was the ceiling and lowered himself down. Reaching up he grabbed Addie and lowered her down too. Glancing around the room and finding a door, he lead them to safety. After getting both of them to safety, Addie let her nerves calm down. Noticing the alley they took shelter in, she realized they wouldn’t be able to stay there long.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this once already so I swear it is my original work. I just deleted it. Now I'm planning on actually finishing it. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
